memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Transporter duplicate
Merge with "Transporter" and expand For one thing, I'm sure this article can probably be merged with information at transporter. For another, Kirk's duplication in and the revelation that Riker was duplicated in need to be touched upon. --From Andoria with Love 23:54, 7 Oct 2005 (UTC) Revision The previous version of the article merely echoed the Thomas Riker article and lacked a reference to Kirk's duplication. I added Kirk's duplication and reduced Riker's to its basics and noted the differences between tin the two duplications. --StarFire209 07:06, 28 August 2007 (UTC) Shran, thanks for the episode links - I knew I forgot something. ;) But, I tried to be neutral on whether planetsideRiker was a duplicate of shipsideRiker. I think it's generally accepted that planersideRiker is the duplicate of shipsideRiker. But there's no canon evidence that's true. Where did planetsideRiker come from? We know about two confinement beams but we don't know how they interacted. If planetsideRiker was made from matter in the transporter beam - that makes him the original Riker. If not, what's he made of? (No mention was made of snakes, snails or puppy dog tails on Nervala IV.) The only canon evidence that a transporter can create matter is the previously mentioned two Kirk incident, on the transporter itself where it's tied into the ship's computer and replicator systems. See talk:Transporter and talk:Thomas Riker for more on this. – StarFire209 22:51, 28 August 2007 (UTC) :Where do you suppose Tuvix's extra matter went? And where was it hanging out before they restored Neelix & Tuvok? 01:06, 29 August 2007 (UTC) Supposedly, Tuvix included everything that was Tuvok and Neelix so there was no extra matter. If you don't accept that (but I think it is canon), wherever matter is stored for the replicators. We know the transporter and replicator systems are connected. - StarFire209 03:15, 29 August 2007 (UTC) ::I'm basically saying the same thing you are, Formula 209: Matter for the 2nd Riker came from somewhere, otherwise there would have been two 1/2-size Rikers. I'm saying Tuvix didn't weigh 350 pounds (180 from Tuvok plus 170 from Neelix). So I guess if that's your answer to my own point, then it's the answer to yours too: Duplicate-Riker was made of replimatter. Meanwhile, hot cream of NeelOx must have been dinner, before un-merging and re-replicating. 04:43, 11 September 2007 (UTC) :::I think the article is about as neutral as it's going to be while also explaining the cause of the duplication. I just changed it so it doesn't specify which Riker was the duplicate, only that he was duplicated, and the duplicate left on the planet became Thomas Riker (this we know in canon). I'm not sure how to make it more neutral without removing needed information regarding the actual duplication process. :( --From Andoria with Love 17:05, 29 August 2007 (UTC) A possible theory, though from my own imagination and likely not canon My theory on how the transporteres and replicatos work is that they gather subatomic particles that are just floating around being nothing. Not the building blocks of the the universe, but rather the building blocks of THOSE building blocks. Little tiny things that aren't organized into matter at all. Pretty much half a step above nothing. The replicators and transporters create matter from these less-than-matter particles (should I even call them particles) using blueprints like a a persons DNA. I submitted this theory as an explanation for Tuvix as well. It may not be canon, but I like my theory cuz it's...well...cuz it's mine I guess Tripgnosis 19:28, 24 May 2008 (UTC)